1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to antenna assemblies, especially to an antenna assembly integral with metal housing and an electronic device using the antenna assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Miniaturization of electronic devices applies as well to antennas as for the electronic devices. At the same time, electronic devices having metal housings are popular since the metal housings have high strength, high heat dissipation, tactile satisfaction, and attractive appearance. However, when the electronic devices having metal housings are miniaturized, the keep-out zones of the antennas may be reduced. As a result, the sending/receiving efficiency for signals of the antennas is adversely affected.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.